


bet on it

by bleuboxes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a meme queen, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Slow Burn, and anakin is his lovesick self, good god what even am i, padme is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are good, and Padmé supposes (while she's snuggling with Anakin on her living room couch) it's possible that they can get even better; she'd be willing to bet on it. </p>
<p>[high school au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet on it

Padmé Naberrie isn't one to seek out attention, however, when she finds it absolutely necessary to emerge herself from the shadows and corners of her high school's hallways, she makes herself very, very noticeable.

Some say it's the way she carries herself – she walks like a queen, with her chin up and she, in all honesty, radiates power and intelligence. Others say it's the way that she simply refuses to ignored. Besides, her voice and reason is rather captivating, and people always seem to be interested in what she has to contribute to the discussion.  
And while everyone seems to respect her in some way or another, they don't usually bother to spare her a thought. (Yes, the student body knows of _Padmé Naberrie_ , but they really couldn't care less about her.)

She's a bit of a wallflower, and that's precisely what she intends to be. She can snoop around unnoticed (people practically confess their deepest secrets to her and they don't even realize it; being ignored does have its perks). Though, she mostly finds it annoying. The majority of secrets of her junior class and the rest of the student body are mostly about the past doings of significant others, although there is the occasional factoid that emerges between the whining and crying and raging whispers of her fellow classmates).

Being an almost nobody has also given her the time to focus on her work and figure out what she wants to do with her life. (She hasn't quite figured out the latter, but give the girl a break; she's working on it.)

Either way, she prefers sitting along in the courtyard during lunch (reading a book or doing her school work) than being at a table full of loud obnoxious people who do nothing but blabber on about nonsensical matters that pertain very little to the significance of her life.

(She does find herself lonely at times; but that's nothing she can't deal with.)

 

...

 

Padmé makes it to mid-October before someone starts getting on her nerves with their stick-up-their-ass attitude.

This someone happens to be (the very handsome and arrogant) Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker also happens to be a major douche bag, and Padmé only needs to be within a ten foot radius of him to get put off. Maybe it's rude, or childish even, but she cannot stand him for the life of her. He's cocky and rude and has always been much too brash for her liking (not to mention he goes through his 'girlfriends' like she goes through novels.)

So, to say the least, she's absolutely _thrilled_ that he's decided to sit himself down right next to her. And it's not like the place is packed; there's only about three other students (not counting herself and him) in the courtyard.

She tries her best to not be bothered by Anakin Skywalker (and his antics; it's fairly obvious he's here on a bet – that sort of thing isn't uncommon for Skywalker and his crew. Joke's on him; she'd just as soon kiss her dead grandmother's corpse than turn her cheek for Anakin Skywalker.)

Padmé knows that he's expecting her to ignore him - it's rather a predictable move from her (because it's also a known fact that Padmé Naberrie would rather pretend she doesn't exist than talk to someone like Anakin Skywalker.)

"Hello!" she attempts to say cheerfully. She mentally cringes; she sounds so superficial and she hates it. But, she supposes it's worth the confused expression from the boy next to her.

"Um… hi?" he replies cautiously. She has to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Are you in the right place? I'm pretty sure the cafeteria is over there." She points to the left of her. He looks like he's recovered; here's the witty banter she's anticipating.

"Too crowded in there for me today," he starts, "You know – we've got that big pre-calc test later this week – Thursday? Am I right?" she nods, "and I need time to study 'cause I'm really fucking busy this week."

"And I suppose the only open seat in this whole yard is right next to me?"

"Yep."

"Well that's lovely; if you have any questions regarding the math, just ask and I'll do my best to help." She offers the brightest smile she can muster up (which probably looks really pained but she's not going to worry about that right now.)

"Will do."

She begins reading _The Book Thief_ , and frowning for a brief moment, he pulls out his math stuff. She finds herself trapped in that weird void between reading and paying attention to what's going on around her (also known as discreetly watching what Anakin Skywalker is doing – and she can tell you that he's doing just about anything but studying. It's quite comical.)

The bell rings, signaling the lunch period is over, and much to her surprise, he waits and leaves with her. (He must not have lot of time to get her to do whatever it is he has money on.)  
As he holds the door for her, she allows the first real smile of the day to form – Skywalker can use all the tricks in the book, but she doubts any of them will be able work on her (it's not even just because of his reputation – maybe if he made sure the people he toyed with weren't so vocal with the ways he broke their hearts he'd at least have a chance of breaking hers.)  
She's got the advantage, and she sure as hell isn't going to let him treat her like some sort of trophy if she can help it.

 

...

 

It's been a week of Skywalker following Padmé around like a lost puppy and sitting with her and talking to her about nonsensical things that she's pretending to be interested in (which is exceptionally painful; she couldn't care less about Aayla Secura's pregnancy scare or any of the other pretty information he's acquired) before she figures out that he's trying to get her to go to Rex's Halloween party (so that he can make a fool out of her or something, obviously).

She also finds out that Anakin Skywalker thinks he's much cleverer than he actually is (which is something the whole school figured out but seemed to disregard).

Padmé also learns that the boy is some kind of mathematical genius (and his whole 'I-Don't-understand-the Pre-Calc' spiel was a complete lie; she's had to ask him for help on the lessons). She can't quite wrap her head around how he has the school tricked into thinking he's some sort of delinquent. It's rather impressive.

But that's not the issue right now; she can dwell on that after she decides her next move. It's apparent that he's going to ask her if she's going to the party (to which she's going to reply, "No", because any other approach would not be in her character).

He's predictable in the way that she knows he'll try and convince her to come with him with the "It'll be fun" or something else along those lines.

(Two days later, he does ask if she wants to go and attempts to sway her mind that it will be fun just as she had planned. She plays along, saying she would love to but she just hasn't had the time to go out and buy a costume or anything like that. He seems so utterly convinced with her story that he tells her just show up anyway.)

And so she says that she's going to be there.

She watches him leave school that day with a happy grin on his face and wishes that Anakin Skywalker would stop being so stubbornly blind (for his own good).

Because, while she's decided she has her heart set on not getting her heart broken by him, she hates lying to him.

 

...

 

It's the day of the party and Padmé can't get rid of the guilt gnawing at the back of her chest. She feels terrible for leading him on this way (despite that everything he's said to her has also been a charade). She feels absolutely awful. Who knows - maybe the guilty feeling will be enough to make her sick so that she has a valid excuse to not go.

And that's something she might be able to live with.

She's not even listening to him as he rambles on about how he's so excited that she's coming; she's more concerned about planning how to craft her excuse. She'll text him (she's sure she has his number saved from a group project they did together during freshman year) saying something along the lines of 'I'm really sorry but I'm really sick; I think it was from the damn sushi I ate last night; the fish was spoiled.'

It's a win-win situation. Well, it's a lose-lose for him but that's not really her problem.

And maybe, if Padmé hadn't been so caught up in her plans for the evening, she would have heard his comment about how he wouldn't even be going if it wasn't for her. (Which is something he's only shared with his close friends – Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi – his best friend since he was six years old, and Ahsoka Tano – the witty sophomore who moved in next door to him the previous year.)  
Little does she know that even though he's involved in a bet to get her to this party, he's always had a fondness for her.

She doesn't show; he loses the bet.

She hopes that he isn't going to stop sitting with during their lunch period. She's grown rather fond of his company over the past couple weeks (and he's helping her math average go up, so she has no reason to complain).

He desperately wishes he told her about the bet between Rex and himself (although knowing how clever Padmé is, she probably had it figured out by now. Perhaps that's why she didn't go – he's never been so happy about being stood up.) Anakin prays to any deity out there that she'll still want to talk to him.

 

...

 

It's the day before Padmé and Anakin get out for Thanksgiving break, and Padmé's decided that it wouldn't be terrible if she and Skywalker (and his friends) met up sometime over break (for bowling or something).

"I don't see why not; it's not like I'm doing anything any way – although if it's for another bet, I'm kicking your ass into next year." His eyes light up as he smiles (something she's only just noticed, but the rest of her high school's population has long since noted.)

"Great! Happy Thanksgiving, Naberrie."

He makes his way over to his car; she just stands there for a second – perhaps there is more to Anakin Skywalker than what meets the eye.

 

...

 

It's four-thirty in the morning on Black Friday when she gets the text from Skywalker. She picks up her phone. Her eyelids are heavy, and she's having a rough time making out the message, but she's pretty sure he's parked in her driveway (either that or the headlights shining through her window are from someone else's car).

She flops out of bed like a fish out of water. Padmé hastily puts on a bra while digging through her closet to find a suitable sweater to go with her leggings that she found on the floor next to her bed. She fixes her make-up swiftly (so she at least looks presentable) before throwing a pair of boots on her feet.

Padmé writes her family a note that she's gone Black Friday shopping with friends before dashing out of the house quietly.

He's sitting on the hood of his car (which is actually a pick-up truck) looking mildly amused.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Yeah, _asshole_ ," chimes in a young, feminine voice, "some of us want to go shopping." Padmé raises an eyebrow – Skywalker just looks frustrated as he motions for Padmé to get in the passenger's seat.

"For Christ's sake, Ahsoka, they're not going to run out of bath bombs or whatever the fuck they are." He groans as they close the car doors with a bang.

"You never know, Skyguy; the world isn't as predictable as you are."

"You know, Anakin," interrupts another one of Skywalker's friends, "Ahsoka does have a point – you are quite predictable."

"You too, Obi-Wan? I feel betrayed." He whines. Ahsoka decides it's a good time to intercede once again.

"Aye – Anakin's girlfriend, what do you have to say on this matter." The girl's bluntness causes Padmé's cheeks to redden slightly.

"I do happen to find him rather predictable, with the exception of your unprecedented arrival at my house at four thirty in the morning. And he's my friend – I've got dreams of being a cat lady." Padmé laughs. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka share a glance, and Anakin shakes his head and lets out a huff of air as he pulls out of her driveway.

"Nothing wrong with being consistent, my friends." He grabs a book of the front dashboard of his car, gently tossing it to Padmé who is surprised by the sudden appearance of the object. "Pick out a CD, Naberrie – and, no, Ahsoka, we are not listening to that horrendous electronic shit you snuck into the mix."

"Dammit! Why not? It's not even that bad!"

"The whole thing is just Darude Sandstorm burned onto the same CD seven times."

"It's quality music!"

"Fucking hell," he curses, "I'm not even going to get started."

"You have no respect for memes," she shakes her disappointedly, "What would Pepe say?"

"Nothing, Snips, frogs don't speak." He quips.

"You know what – screw you, Skyguy; this memes war. I will unleash the Rick Rolls."

"The memes I can handle," Obi-Wan mutters as Padmé finally finds a CD she wouldn't mind listening to, "It's the awful puns that go along with them that make me want to jump into oncoming traffic." "If you die, I'm going to turn your whole life into a meme whether you like it or not." Ahsoka states. Anakin is concentrating on driving (as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka continue to bicker.) Padmé is trying her damnedest not to laugh as she puts in the CD.

She was fairly impressed with Skywalker's music collection – she was expecting something more elitist (like rap or hip-hop, even classic rock) but it's a library of many genres.  
He's got pop and pop-punk and rock – some rap even – but she settles on the alternative section. He's acquired many classic alternative albums (which she was not expecting from him at all), but she eventually settles on Walk the Moon's self-titled. (It's one of her favorites – perhaps it's because she's always hoped she'd be able to blast the music while driving around with friends.)  
Whether that is that case or not, when the music starts playing, he cranks the volume and smiles at her (this time her heart feels a little funny, probably due to the validation of having someone else like the same music as her).

And that's when he starts singing – she joins right in (along with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka), not even caring that she's off key.  
He manages to turn the fifteen minute drive to the mall into an hour one, but she's not complaining. (Well, Ahsoka is, but Padmé doesn't even mind. She's too busy laughing at something Skywalker's said.)

Skywalker parks the truck effortlessly into the parking lot (which is even more crowded than Padmé expected). The car next to Skywalker's belongs to his friend Rex (who she is still a bit apprehensive about, but Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are rather personable, so she supposes he can't be that bad). They say hello; she waves politely before he sets his stride next to Obi-Wan's and Skywalker's. Ahsoka takes Padmé's hand and all but drags her into the building. Skywalker and the rest of the crew are not far behind as Ahsoka continues to pull her though the mall. The two girls quickly stop into Lush, where Ahsoka buys her bath bombs; Padmé succumbs to the other girl's persistence and gets one for herself as well. The others are awaiting for them just outside. They tool around the mall; Padmé finds herself sticking with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan rather than with Skywalker and Rex. Every so often, Skywalker looks back at her with a friendly grin before continuing on into some other shop that Ahsoka recommended.

After a strenuous session of bargain hunting in Express with the other girl, Padmé spots a small quiet bookshop and forces the group to journey there with her. She purchases a nice dystopian novel along with a collector's edition of Gone with the Wind. Obi-Wan looks like he's found something as well – Ahsoka, Skywalker and Rex are fooling around with the trinkets in the font. Padmé rolls her eyes in amusement – they're such children, honestly.

(After they exit the bookstore, they venture up to the diner, which is a block up the road, for breakfast. She doesn't believe she's ever been this happy before.)  
Perhaps Anakin Skywalker is the friend she needed after all.

 

...

 

Skywalker has been nagging her about this stupid semi-formal dance for two weeks – she's not going. She would much rather stay home and catch up on _Jessica Jones_ (of which she's only watched one episode because she simply doesn't have the time anymore between school, homework, and running about with her friends) And she's been telling him just that for two weeks (Also – she doesn't have a date, which isn't that big of a deal, but she's using it as an excuse to get out of going.) It's the day before they get out for winter break when she finally snaps at him – she's said countless times she has no interest in going and he just can't seem to get it through his thick skull. (The student body has never seen Padmé Naberrie yell at someone – it is noted that she is a force to be reckoned with.)

His forget-me-not blue eyes clouded over with regret as he apologized for bothering her. (It is also worth knowing that Anakin Skywalker does not apologize - perhaps this is the biggest giveaway that he's fallen hard and fast for Padmé Naberrie, who seems to be quite oblivious to the fact that he's been trying to ask her to go with him to the stupid dance for two weeks.) She tells him she's planning on marathoning Netflix that evening if he wants to join her. She's taken back by how quickly he says he'll be there. (Of course he's going to join her – he wouldn't miss it for the world.) Skywalker walks with her as Padmé goes towards her car.

"See you next Thursday?" she asks with a grin.

"I'll be there – hell or high water." He retorts earnestly (which, once again, she's a little taken aback by. Skywalker is supposed to be clever and comical – but she should know by now that Anakin Skywalker is very different from how he is perceived to be.)

 

...

 

Her parents are out of town, leaving the house to Padmé and her older sister, Sola (and Sola's husband and two children), and she's a bit anxious that he'll get the wrong idea – if there is one thing she doesn't want to do, she doesn't want him to think she's some sort of sneaking dirt-bag.

(And she's embarrassed enough by Sola's lecturing about how if they're going to do something 'scandalous' they better do it quietly and upstairs so they don't ruin the furniture.) Her doorbell rings and she rushes down the stairs in her comfiest pair of pants (rainbow zebra fleece that Ahsoka forced her to get along with the rest of the group) and a cozy sweatshirt (it's one of Sola's). Her hair is messy around her face – and while she doesn't look like much, she feels like a million bucks.

Taking a deep breath, she answers the door, finding Skywalker in his flannel pajamas along with some sort of shirt promoting some athletic activity and a bag of popcorn. "Come on in." she ushers. He walks through the threshold almost elegantly. "The couch is this way, Skywalker – right now you're headed towards Sola's room and god only knows what's going on in there right now."

"Oh?" he inquires.

"She's got two toddlers, a husband in med school and very little patience." Padmé rambles, "So I apologize in advance if her spawn bothers you."

"No worries, Naberrie. Now what is it that we're going to be watching, exactly? Cause I'm down for anything – rom coms, terrible horror films, Marvel stuff- you know with all the hot people kicking some alien ass –"

"You could at least try to listen to me when I'm speaking, you know." She teases.

"It's not that I'm not listening – I just get… distracted." He's looking at her strangely now, part of her loves it and the other is terrified (but in a good way? Is that even possible?) He catches himself staring and looks down somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm gonna go set up the show; d'you want a blanket or anything while I'm up?"

"A blanket sounds great." He sits down on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the ottoman. She throws an afghan at him. Skywalker catches it with an easy chuckle.

"I will be right back" she says as she begins to journey up to her room to grab her phone (she grabs her Polaroid camera for good measure. It's only been sitting in her room for three years waiting for an occasion to use it.)

As she's about to enter the room containing her guest (and the couch and the television), Sola comes out of the walls (okay, figuratively; her sister is incredibly good at being sneaky and it's honestly rather annoying).

"You told me he was cute, but _damn_ , Padmé, you didn't mention he was _that_ good looking." She whispers.

"Sola, I thought you condoned any scandalous actions – not that I was planning on it." She spits out quietly.

"Dear sister, we already went through this – and that was before I knew he was a piece of art."

"He's my friend, Sola –"

"Your incredibly handsome friend who definitely has a thing for you – who's waiting for you on your couch with popcorn and a blanket that you're going to share - platonically."

"SHhh!" she reaches for her sister's shoulder, "He can probably hear you, now please," Padmé pleads, "let me watch _Jessica Jones_ in piece."

Sola shakes her head as she makes her way up the stairs, "Be sure to move closer to him during the racier parts –"

"Oh my god, _Sola_ , shut up." Padmé cries. Her sister laughs – god, sometimes she's excessively over the top.

It's not like Padmé doesn't find Anakin attractive – he's a fine specimen, it's just … she's not sure what it is, but she feels like she hardly knows him – and she likes being his friend. He's funny and cheeky and he treats her like she's some sort of goddess all the time (perhaps, if they were hypothetically romantically involved, he would, hypothetically, of course, worship her even more, which could hypothetically be something she could live with.)

But, that's not going to happen, because Anakin Skywalker doesn't do romance or dating – he's more of a love 'em, then leave 'em type of guy. She's not sure if she'd be able to deal with that sort of thing. And it's not like she believes she can change him; that's a silly thought in and of itself.

That's what it is – she doesn't want to be let down (like she's been so many times before); now that she's been acknowledged by someone (Anakin Skywalker, at that) she doesn't want to go back to being a nobody.

She likes not being lonely. She enjoys cruising around town with him, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka at strange hours of the night. She likes talking with him at lunch. (And she likes the way his face lights up when she's with him, but you won't hear her telling anyone about that.)

She finally has a friend, and she doesn't want to be her usual selfish self and ruin it all.

She brings herself back downstairs – her phone and camera in hand – and wanders back into the living room where Skywalker is patiently waiting for her return. She feels bad for making him sit there, but there isn't much she can do about Sola.

"Sorry." She says and she plops herself down next to him on the couch while setting up the show on her phone. She's close to him partly because she's too lazy to get up and grab another blanket and because it enables her to scooch a little closer to him as the evening progresses without causing suspicion.

He pesters her about the blanket; she just rolls her eyes – Skywalker is too dramatic (it's more hilarious than anything else and she doesn't have the heart to argue her reason; it's not a particularly good one anyway.)

When the opening title starts, he's not looking at the television, but at the camera sitting beside her.

"What's with the Polaroid, Naberrie?"

She pauses, then smirks. "You're gonna do something stupid, and want to be the one that gets it on camera. Now shut up; you came here to watch this show, not pester me about my motives for everything."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." He retorts. She punches his shoulder.

They make it through the whole series on three bags of popcorn mixed together with the apprehensive feeling the show caused. About five minutes after they put on _Mulan_ , they promptly doze off. Padmé's respectively resting her head on Skywalker's shoulder while her knees somehow end up crossing his left leg. His head is lightly resting atop Padmé's, and when Sola comes down at about three-thirty in the morning to get a glass of water for her eldest daughter, she can't resist getting picture of the two.

(Sola's willing to bet her soul that those two won't remain friends for much longer – this Skywalker fellow looks at her sister all too much like Darred looks at her, and if that means anything, she's sure she'll be hearing and seeing much more of Padmé's friend. In the meantime, she feels this picture might be nice to show them… later; she's not in the mood to get murdered by Padmé.)

 

...

 

It's the first time Padmé has ever been miserable on Valentine's Day. And it seems that everyone knows why but her – she doesn't like being left in the dark. She of course has an idea, but she knows that there is no way in the nine layers of hell that she's disappointed that she's not spending today with Skywalker. (Her family seems to think otherwise, and she's really getting bothered by the amount of time they're spending bantering with her about the subject.)

She never liked Valentine's Day, anyway. (Her whole family knows that's the biggest lie she's ever told, but they can't seem to find the heart to call her out on it.) The rest of February drags on, despite it being the shortest month on the calendar, and she's decided officially, that February is the worst month (and that has nothing to do with her sudden dismissal of her favorite Holiday and the many relationships of her peers that blossomed because of it.)

 

...

 

It's not until the Ides of March that she comes to the realization that she really doesn't want to be just friends with Anakin Skywalker.

She's never really noticed the way Anakin's eyes light up when she's near, or the way he smiles when she's laughs (at something he's said), or the fact that she's been downplaying how pretty he is.

The beauty of Anakin just sort of hits her all at once on March fifteenth when she's sitting next to him beneath a tree watching him laugh at one of the stupidest jokes she's ever told (she can thank Pooja for sharing it with her later; she's too busy realizing that Sola might have been right).

He's so full of life and happiness and mirth that she wants to burst (and she's proud that she's able to get him to look so happy)

He's caught her staring, and instead of being smart with her, Anakin just smiles back playfully. (It's not like she hasn't caught him looking at her like this before; he's much more obvious about those sort of things.)

She holds his gaze for a while longer before looking back down at her school books; she's embarrassed and she's quite frankly wishing she wasn't so shy. She's still ready for some sort of smart ass reply, but never comes. He just simply keeps looking at her, and she honestly doesn't want him to stop.

The bell rings, forcing the pair out of their revelry and off to class. She spends the rest of her day acting live a lovesick little child – just thinking of how happy she's been since he's befriended her. It's almost pathetic, and she feels like her past selves would definitely fight her because of what she's thinking - But she doesn't care.

She can accept that she likes Anakin a little more than she should; there no harm in that.

So, at the end of the day when Padmé and Anakin are walking to their cars, she decides to kiss his cheek before scurrying off to her car. (He grins stupidly; good god, he has it bad.) ... It's the day of the prom, and Padmé and Ahsoka are eating chocolate ice-cream straight out of tub and watching the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Ahsoka's vibrant blue and white hair is untamed, and Padmé has been put up to the task of braiding the giant poof atop her friend's head.

Ahsoka is giggling at the movie, but Padmé's more focused on the task at hand (and she's thinking about what Anakin's doing and wants to confer with Ahsoka about it, but it's a widely accepted fact that Padmé doesn't talk about feelings – ever)

When that thought hits her, she stops trying to pay attention to the movie and her hands just move themselves.

She keeps everything buried and to herself; others have put their trust in her (whether they're aware of what they've told her or not) and she's done next to nothing in return. And, keeping everything that she's feeling inside has worked for her before, but she's different now. Padmé isn't alone anymore. (And she's heard Obi-Wan say something about Ahsoka giving pretty decent advice)

"Ahsoka," the other girl turns her head, "I think I've gotten myself into a bit of a dilemma."

"If you knotted my hair so bad that it needs to shaved off, don't worry about it; it's happened before… my mom wasn't very pleased but I looked like a total bad ass so I mean, no harm done."  
"No –" Padmé huffs, "I didn't mess up your hair it's just –"

"Oh, well that must mean you've finally realized how hopelessly in love Skyguy is with you and you want me to get him off your trail."  
"Wait… what?"

"Dude, he's been, like, sickeningly smitten with you since freshman year, I think?" Ahsoka prods on; Padmé tries to swallow her giggles, "Why the hell are you – _ohmyfuckinggod_! Why didn't you tell me, you little shrew!"

Ahsoka jumps up quickly so that she's facing Padmé cross-legged on the carpeting. (Why they're not using the couch is a good question.) Padmé's face is now beet red, and Ahsoka is smiling, not menacing or condoning, but happily – suddenly this doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Okay, this is great – I knew it! Rex owes me twenty bucks."

"What is it with you people and betting on me?"

"That question is irrelevant, and we have a much bigger issue at hand."

"And what might that be?" Padmé asks.

"How to get shit-for-brains Skywalker to realize that you're literally just as lovesick as he is."

"I am not lovesick!" she swats Ahsoka's arm.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that, babes."

Needless to say, Ahsoka proceeds on being supportive (and annoying as hell) about this whole ordeal. Padmé just desperately hopes that Ahsoka's plan works (although, for the most part, it should; Ahsoka's plans have a ninety-nine percent success rate.)

 

...

 

It's the last day of the school year, and Padmé has yet to see Ahsoka's plan go into action. But today, she feels like something’s up; he's been acting much more reserved around her – Rex keeps giving him looks, and when she saw Ahsoka in the hall on her way to lunch, she winked at Padmé.

Padmé's hoping that means that today is the day, but she's not willing to bet on it. (Things have a way of not turning out the way she wants them too, but who knows – maybe the universe will work in her favor today.)

She goes to their usual spot for lunch, and he's jumpy. Anakin is never like this – it's strange and she's getting suspiciously excited (And she shouldn't be).

"You alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you're going to go tell someone you just ran over their dog or something."

"I'm fine." She gives him a skeptical look, "Really, Padmé, I'm alright." (Her heart flutters when he enunciates her name. It sounds like a melody coming off his lips – and she sounds like a sap; good god, this boy is ruining her)

He doesn't say anything more, though it looks like he would like too. She starts reading the book she brought with her (he looks like he's working on some sort of robotics thing). And he's tight lipped. In all of her time knowing Anakin, he's never not had a word to say; it's befuddling. (She's certain he's working up the guts to ask her out or something; if he's not going to, she might as well take that chance.)

"I like that small little coffee place on Main Street; there usually isn't a crowd, unless it's a Friday night… I think that's when the have a band. I'm free tomorrow if you wanna join me." He looks up at her; his expression is one of relief and elation.

"Sounds like a plan."

He kisses her cheek, and it reddens in response. She leans her head against his shoulder and laughs.

From across the lawn she can hear Ahsoka scream " _Time to pay up, Rex_!" Padmé and Anakin laugh despite themselves. (She's never been more thankful for Rex's shenanigans.)

When she gets home that day, Sola already knows, she's not sure how, but she has a feeling Ahsoka and her sister were conspiring with each other.  
Either way, she doesn't mind; she's the happiest she's been in a very long time.

 

...

 

Her date goes swimmingly, and so do the following ones.

Summer flies by; Ahsoka keeps threatening to vomit whenever she's near them (Anakin really likes kissing her, and she can't complain, but apparently Ahsoka can) and Obi-Wan's being really helpful on sharing embarrassing stories about Anakin. Sola already threatened Anakin several times about breaking her sister's heart. Her parents adore her boyfriend, (and Anakin's mother is literally the nicest woman she's ever met.) And Anakin treats her like she's his world and, she simply loves him (and she's been well informed that he feels the same way; he's such a hopeless romantic and she finds it absolutely adorable)

It's a well-known fact when the return for their senior year that Padmé Naberrie and her boyfriend, Anakin Skywalker, are forces to be reckoned with. It's also become quite apparent to the student body that Skywalker isn't as much as a dick as they once thought and Naberrie is a lot less cold and forthcoming. Needless to say, their whole school is rooting for them (with the exception of Anakin's football coach, Sheev Palpatine, who claims Padmé's too much of a 'distraction', but hey, Anakin's been playing better since she's been coming to see him play, so it looks like someone's in the wrong (and it sure as hell isn't Anakin).

Things are good, and Padmé supposes (while she's snuggling with Anakin on her living room couch) it's possible that they can get even better; she'd be willing to bet on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Audrey, who has also sunk into the hell hole of these two with me (happy belated birthday, bro)
> 
> i'm still working on moving my stuff over from fanfiction.net to here so that's putting a damper on some new stuff. i have like the beginnings of several things now but i just got out of school for the year and i'm studying for my driving test so ugh #stress is great kiddos.
> 
> also i am desperately trying to figure out how to use ao3 so if y'all have any hints for a new person like me i would appreciate it (HOW DO I GET ITALICS BC I AM SO CONFUSED) 
> 
> anyway  
> much love to you all! and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
